


An Exercise in Control

by Sakiku



Series: An Exercise in Control [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Puppets, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakiku/pseuds/Sakiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankuro practices with his new puppet, Sasori. Of course, all the control in the world is worthless if he can't keep it up under duress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2012/07/02

  


**Fandom:** Naruto

**Characters:** Kankuro. (Sasori)

**Words:** ~2200

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Kankuro practices with his new puppet, Sasori. Of course, all the control in the world is worthless if he can't keep it up under duress.

**Warnings:** Eh... Can't decide whether to give the Masturbation or the Slash warning. 'Cause giving yourself oral is kind of hard. Then again, there's nobody else present, only Kankuro and his dear puppet (yes, it's after Sasori's been killed). So... puppet-sex? Whatever. Read at your own caution.

\--*--*--*--

**An Exercise in Control**

It isn't the first time that Kankuro's eyes are drawn to his new puppet. It won't be the last, either.

_Such a splendid body,_ his thoughts whisper traitorously.  _Such well-made joints, such marvellous seal-work._ Even from without, the wooden construction is a joy to handle. He wonders what it must have been like to puppeteer it from the  _inside_ , to wear it in lieu of a fleshen body. (He doesn't feel tempted to try it out, dismembering himself until only the heart remains. Not yet.)

Sasori of the Red Sands had been a true master. Kankuro hadn't appreciated his skills in designing puppets, until he'd started creating his own. To say his first attempts had been pitiful, would have been an understatement. The balance, the flexibility, the seals, everything had been so far beneath anything remotely usable, that Kankuro had been tempted to cry.

Tempted. But he hadn't. Instead, he had gone back and started again. And again and again, until his creations tended to be more of a help than a hindrance in battle. Temari was surprisingly willing to spar against them and point out their flaws; she probably didn't know that her often very damaging attacks saved him the time to dismantle failed experiments.

So, when Kankuro had been able to salvage the remainder of Sasori's body, he had been beyond ecstatic. It had taken him many months to repair all the damage done to the puppet (and he was never, ever going to go against Konoha's Sakura in a fist-to-puppet-battle), but Kankuro had managed. Half a year ago, he had finally managed to return it into the same state it must have been in while Sasori actually lived in it.

Including all the gimmicks that a battle puppet has no immediate use for.

Returning the vocal chords alone into a workable state had been a very demanding challenge. However, that had only been the tip of the ice-berg that made human speech possible. Breathing, tongue control, pitch, articulation, all of it was a work of art that looked deceptively simple from the outside, but was exceedingly complex in its realization. Learning how to control all those interfaces had been a doozy, too.

But Kankuro had managed. He is still in awe how Sasori could come up with such ingenious concepts, such novel design. Kankuro might have managed to repair the puppet, but he has long ago realized that he is still very, very far from being able to create such a master-piece himself.

That doesn't prevent him from staring at the puppet again and again, and randomly activate some of its more complicated functions. He takes inordinate pride – and pleasure – in making the construct blink, move its eyes, brush its hair, cut grimaces, talk, even read scrolls out loud.

His sister has already teased him that his behavior towards the puppet borders on the obscene. Well, her words had been quite a lot cruder (“Suuuure it's just one of your many puppets. Tell me, do you have to pull out the splinters from your dick afterwards?”), but the sentiment had been the same.

Not that those outside the tightly closed ranks of puppetry know, but such occurrences aren't unheard of amongst puppet masters. Kankuro doesn't think he has heard of a puppeteer yet who hasn't used his skills for more... recreational purposes. Some just go a few steps further than others. He wonders how far Sasori has gone?

The puppet looks back, body and face completely slack, like it is common for all marionettes without any threads connecting to them.

Kankuro can't help himself. He has to weave a few tendrils of chakra through the air, and connect them to their receiving anchors all along the puppet's face. He knows that Sasori had been able to control entire puppets with a single chakra thread, but this is yet another skill Kankuro is struggling to master.

The puppet's eyes snap open, and despite its limp body, it suddenly looks awake. It had taken a lot of work to get rid of the glassy, dead stare they had been locked in in the beginning. But Kankuro had slowly discovered the secret of simulating focus in a gaze, attention, life in general. He has become so good at it that sometimes, he thinks he actually sees a spark of intelligence in them.

Then the rest of the facial plate comes into action. The nose flares briefly, almost unnoticeably. The lips move from slack to neutral, a fraction of a millimeter that creates all the difference between mindless doll and living human.

There is a lot of practice involved to achieve such a result. It takes incredible concentration to manually create all those unconscious signals a living body constantly sends out. And there can't be any fault in his performance. After all, he has planned to perfect his puppetry until not even a skilled observer realizes they are dealing with a lifeless thing.

And for that, his control must become instinct. As if it was his own body, indeed. Even during extreme duress, his performance cannot fail, should Kankuro ever want to be able to use those skills in a ninja setting.

For now, he is still practicing. Practicing to keep up the illusion, no matter how distracted he is.

Kankuro doesn't waste his time with talking aloud, like “Open your mouth.”. It is a puppet, and that is all it will ever be. Instead, he triggers the mechanism that initiates an unlocking of its jaws.

He is greeted by two even, white rows of teeth (all of them ejectable to let senbon take their place, dipped in Kankuro's poison du jour), and a hint of tongue behind the teeth.

More chakra tendrils connect with their anchors, and the wooden chest starts to rise and fall almost imperceptibly. Just for fun, he makes a thin, red eyebrow rise and the face mimic an expression of “Well, get on with it!”.

He thinks Temari hasn't been all that wrong in her assumptions. His way of practicing does contain a somewhat obscene component. However, he scoffs at her idea of catching splinters. A wooden tongue would never be flexible enough to mimic speech, and although the palate  _is_ made from ebony, it has been sanded to perfection. Not to mention the light coating of weapons grease that takes the place of saliva in keeping things from drying out.

Like in a trance, he untucks himself and shoves his hard dick (somehow, it is always hard whenever he works with his puppet outside of battle) into the waiting mouth.

It is warm, made so by a heat generator Kankuro has installed to mimic something like body temperature. Despite himself, his breath hitches, even if he has done the very same thing many times before. It always sends a shiver down his back to know that he has his member shoved into one of the most deadly weapons in existence, and yet know that the puppet isn't going to do anything unless he commands it to.

Belatedly he realizes that he has forgotten to mimic the instinctive tightening of muscles upon the surprise action, a light protest, any reaction at all from the puppet. As quaint as that illusion of humanity is, it goes only as far as Kankuro can take it.

And it is still far from perfect.

Kankurou doesn't mind. That is the purpose of this exercise: keeping his concentration when distracted. He hopes that with enough practice, all those tiny details that he has to keep paying attention to, will become reflex. He hopes that one day, he might be able to pass off the puppet as a human without the need for illusion.

His temporary lapse just now is a slight setback, but he strives to make up for it.

The open mouth smiles as much as it is able to, then the lips close around Kankuro's shaft. It takes nearly inhuman control to put something resembling an expression of bliss on the puppet's face and make the tongue twitch against his member at the same time.

Once the wave of pleasure abates somewhat, Kankuro works the mouth into a sucking motion. It had taken hours upon hours to work out the mechanics of it, but the repeated practice has made him quite good at it. The tongue, an imitation made of leather and fabric, stays limp for a moment, until Kankuro realizes he has yet again forgotten to pay attention to all his threads. At least the face still looks somewhat natural.

Slowly, he starts the tongue running over his sensitive skin. It feels slightly different from a human tongue because it leaves a thin film of grease instead of saliva. In all other aspects, even texture and temperature and dexterity, he has managed to approach reality quite well. Not with the grease though.

Maybe, he thinks distractedly, he should exchange the grease for a more viscous oil. Or even a water-based lubricant? That, however, would bring its own problems that he doesn't want to deal with right now.

Anyway, the puppet's face has been nearly immobile for far too long. Kankuro changes the expression of bliss to one of determination. At the same time, he increases the sucking and the rhythm of the tongue pressing against his member.

It is a pity that his control hasn't progressed well enough to have the entire puppet's body participate. It is quite unnatural for everything but the face to remain limp, not even the head making an effort at getting more involved – then again, the resulting surge of pleasure nearly snaps Kankuro's control as it is.

He grabs the puppet's head harder and struggles to keep the chakra threads steady.

He has very quickly learned how to deal with the tongue even during the most satisfying release, simply because losing control automatically means losing the pleasurable stimulus. It is surprising how effective a couple of botched orgasms are in teaching. The rest, however, is still nearly impossible for him to achieve.

A near-loss of control gives the impression that the puppet's breathing hitches. Kankuro decides he likes that effect quite a lot and does it again immediately, together with triggering a soft moan.

A breathtaking combination.

Kankuro bites his lip and tries to ignore the fire igniting inside him. Whenever he becomes too wrapped up in things, his concentration wavers and delays further pleasure until he calms enough to resume his practice.

Yet again a great motivator for quick learning.

In the end, he doesn't know how long it takes him to find a balance between his control and his growing pleasure. He only knows that, at one point, he had his dick down the puppet's throat for so long that any normal human would have suffocated. He had realized this when he tried to trigger the hitch-moan-combination and couldn't because there was no air in the puppet's lungs.

When he freezes with the puppet's nose in his pubic curls and his dick as far into the puppet's throat as it gets, the rush is so intense that he nearly forgets to keep up the rhythmic throat constrictions that would be impossible with a normal human. But he has learned his lesson well, and it doesn't turn into yet another botched orgasm.

Waves upon waves of pleasure coursing through him are a true test to this control, and he grits his teeth and arches his back to ride them out. The puppet's skull doesn't protest Kankuro digging his fingers into it beyond a slight creaking. It is made of fire-hardened iron wood, and only someone of Haruno's strength would be able to damage it like that.

Despite – or perhaps because – of his intense concentration on matters other than himself, his release is mindblowing. It has been building up for ages, and is all the more powerful for it.

When he comes back down to earth, he doesn't linger for too long. The puppet's facial features have frozen yet again, but at least this time the features are truly frozen instead of dead like they would have been had Kankuro's threads snapped.

Just for fun, he slowly eases the frozen face into a lopsided grin while he pulls out. He thinks it an especially nice touch to let the leather tongue flicker out and lick its lips as if tasting Kankurou on them. It is surprisingly easy to make the grin turn roguish, a wicked gleam in Sasori's eyes.

Then Kankuro wipes himself down with one of the grease rags lying around, and tucks himself away. In the same motion, he cuts all chakra threads.

Suddenly, Sasori is once again a lifeless doll. A lifeless beauty of perfect mechanics, of breathtaking seal-work. No matter whether animated or not – a puppeteer's eyes will always be drawn to such a witness of unprecedented genius.

He smirks and looks for the things to clean Sasori's insides. Wouldn't do to let any of that dry, after all.

Now, Kankuro only has to become skilled enough that he can take full advantage of those possibilities the puppet's body offers.

He thinks he is well on his way.

–

**A/N:** Alright, I might have forgotten to mention it, but this was done for a prompt at Naruto Writing Meme, Anything Goes. However, I kind of totally failed at fulfilling the prompt (quite a bit off-topic, since the prompt was about Kankuro turning to his puppet 'cause he has no luck with the women, and Sasori looks quite cute, and it can't be called gay sex because it's only a puppet). 

Anyway, I'd love to hear from you whether you enjoyed this or not.

Sakiku

  
  



End file.
